Release
by Lilith84
Summary: Post-Millennium one shot. Mulder can't stop thinking about the New Year's kiss and decides to do something about it. Shameless PWP :


A/N. This is my very first fan fiction, so be gentle, okay? It was written for a personal challenge for House of David Duchovny forum.

I want to thank my beta, Decoyly for willingly reading and correcting my mistakes. English is not my firts language, but I tried my best.

Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully don't belong to me and I don't get any money from this. Mulder and Scully belong to CC and company and he gets all the money from this. But at least with me, they have a little fun :)

Mulder sat in his office leaning back on his chair, his eyes closed. His thoughts were on Scully, just like they had been for the past week. Granted, he was thinking about her almost all the time, since the moment she walked in to his office seven years ago, but now it was ALL THE TIME. And there was nothing he could do about it. And he knew why.

Their kiss.

Their FIRST kiss.

They had been dancing around each other for years, throwing sexual innuendos back and forth, but never crossing the invisible line that has been there since that first day.

And now that's changed. The line has been crossed and he was the one who crossed it. And he couldn't go back.

He tried, he really tried not thinking about Scully as anything more than a partner and a friend. But he knew it was a lost battle that night in Oregon when she dropped her bathrobe right in front of him.

It took all his willpower not to fuck her that night. And the night after that, and the night after that... But it didn't stop him from fantasizing about her each time he made himself come with his hand.

Their first year together was filled with lust and shouts of "Scully" each time he came all over himself when he was alone.

And then she was taken and he almost went crazy with worry. Months of searching for her, not eating, not sleeping. And he understood. He didn't just want her. He loved her.

He wanted to tell her when she was returned, but couldn't bring himself to do it when she woke up. When she came back to work, he still didn't have the courage.

So he went back to lusting after her and masturbating.

Scully often laughed at him and his porn collection, but what she didn't know was that, his porn was only a distraction, a background noise while he imagined fucking her in every position he could think of, whispering filthy words while she was moaning his name when she came.

God, he loved hard and rough sex. He did slow and gentle sometimes, when he was in the mood, but it was the animalistic fucking that usually got him off. He loved dominating his lovers, not that there had been that many, and definitely not in the last seven years or more.

He wanted Scully that way. He wanted that more than anything else. But no matter how much he wanted it, he knew it was a bad idea.

So he kept quiet, his porn collection grew and his right hand was getting regular exercises. It was safer that way.

And then he had to go and fuck it up.

That kiss.

He didn't plan it. It just sort of happened. They had just finished another case, both barely escaping death again. After saying their goodbye's to Frank Black, they were both standing there, in the hospital corridor, watching the New Year's countdown on TV.

And then it happened. He didn't know if it was because of the kissing couples on TV, because he was tired, or because he just couldn't stand not doing it anymore.

The moment she looked at him, all his self control went to hell.

He had no idea that it was possible to get so turned on by a simple kiss. There wasn't even a tip of a tongue involved and the moment his lips touched Scully's, he has the biggest hard-on of his life.

The smile she gave him after, almost made him come. But of course, he had to screw it up. His lame comment about the world not ending almost made him want to shoot himself. He saw the disappointment on her face.

He saw it again, later that night, when he dropped her off at her place. He almost ripped out the steering wheel, he was holding onto it so hard. He was afraid to let go, if he did, he was sure, he would have followed her and had his way with her that night.

So he went home and made himself come over and over again, remembering how her lips felt against his.

That was a week ago and here he was, in his office, still thinking about it, about her.

He heard a soft voice calling his name. Opening his eyes, he saw Scully standing in the doorway, her hand on the handle.

'Mulder, you okay?' she asked, worry in her voice.

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?' he sent a soft smile her way.

'I called your name twice, and other than moaning, you didn't appear to even notice that I'm here.'

*Busted!*

'Yeah, I'm fine.' He saw her wince a little on the word 'fine' and smiled to himself. 'I just spaced out there for a second.'

She looked at him as if wondering what to say next. He held his breath. Finally shaking her head, she smiled sadly. 'It's late Mulder, maybe you should just go home. I'll see you tomorrow.' With that she turned and started to leave.

It took him about three seconds to make a decision.

'Scully!" He was already on his feet following her.

She turned around just in time for him to catch up with her. He grabbed her left wrist with his right hand and pulled her inside the office completely, at the same time using his left hand to shut the door.

'Mulder, wha-' she didn't get to finish as his lips landed on hers silencing her and he pinned her to the door with his body.

He was hard in a heartbeat. Before she could even think about protesting, his tongue sneaked out and he licked her lower lip. She moaned and opened her mouth to let him in.

He growled and deepened the kiss. His hands started wandering her body. Shoulders, hips, he got to her breasts and squeezed a little. She moaned again and he broke the kiss. Panting and keeping his hands still on her breasts, he touched his forehead to hers.

'I'm sorry, Scully,' he whispered, 'I have been thinking about doing this for a week. Fuck, I have been thinking about doing this way longer than that, but after last week...' He closed his eyes and waited for her to tell him to let her go and threaten him with sexual harassment or hit him or something.

But she didn't. Instead she softly touched his cheek.

'Mulder, look at me'

He slowly opened his eyes. What he saw in hers, almost made him come on the spot. They were full of lust, passion and... love.

'Scully,' he moaned, 'I want you. I want you so fucking much.'

She moaned at his confession, the sound turning him on even more. He could just take her then and there and she would let him, of that he was sure.

But he didn't want it to be just a quick fuck in the office. He needed her to know that first, before they got any further and before he completely lost his ability to think.

'Scully, I love you and I am going to fuck you now,' he blurted out. *So much for the ability to think*. He mentally braced himself for her rejection. If there was a more idiotic way of telling someone for the first time that you loved them than what he did just now, his definitely came in second.

To his amazement, she started to laugh. He wasn't sure if it was good but he loved hearing her laugh anyway. She must have noticed his confused expression and she laughed even more.

'Oh Mulder, only you could make a love confession sound dirty.' she said smiling. Her expression turned serious a few seconds later and she added, "But that's partly why I love you so much.'

Now it was his turn to smile. She said she loved him. He was one lucky son of a bitch.

Scully's hands went to his neck and she pulled his head down. But instead of kissing him, she moved her head to her left, brought her lips to his ear and whispered 'Will you fuck me now?'

Mulder was sure that the growl that escaped his lips then could be heard in the whole building, and probably outside too. He sunk his teeth in her neck and bit hard which, in turn, made her moan.

'Fuck, Scully!' His hands went to her hips and slowly made their way to her thighs. Luckily for him, she wore a skirt today. He sneaked his hands under her skirt and what he found there made him even harder. Stay-up stockings! Luck was definitely on his side today.

Scully parted her legs and his left hand made it all the way up to her panties. They were soaking wet.

He kissed her hard then, pushing his tongue inside her mouth, exploring. His fingers sneaked inside her underwear and touched her hot pussy. She moaned into his mouth.

He broke the kiss.

'Jesus fuck Scully, you're so fucking wet.' He pushed his body closer to her, grinding his hard cock against her. 'Feel what you do to me? How hard I am for you? It's been like that for years Scully!'

She moaned his name at this revelation. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever heard.

He took his hand out of her panties and she whimpered in disappointment. He grinned and moved his hands to her waist lifting her up. Scully's legs went around him and he turned and walked with her to his desk. Sitting her on top of it, his eyes caught hers.

'I'm sorry Scully,' and he actually felt sorry, 'I know you deserve slow and gentle, but I don't think I am capable of that right now.'

Scully smiled at him, 'It's okay Mulder, there will be plenty of time for slow and gentle later. Just please fuck me already.' That earned her another grin from him.

'Did I mention that I love you, Scully?' His hands already started hooking up her skirt.

'You did, but I don't mind hearing it more often,' she answered, still smiling and reaching out for his pants.

His cock was so hard, it was almost painful. She unbuckled the belt, undid the button and lowered the zipper. Hooking her fingers in the waistband, she lowered the pants down taking his boxers along. His cock was free, but that didn't help him much. He still was painfully hard.

Her skirt was up her waist, he didn't even bother taking her panties down, just moved them aside.

Positioning himself at her entrance, Mulder moved his lips to her ear, whispered, 'Brace yourself,' and pushed hard inside.

'Oh God, Mulder,' she groaned.

'Fuck, Scully!' he shouted at the same time. This was heaven. Pure, fucking heaven. This was what he'd dreamed of for the past seven years. Being buried deep inside of Dana Scully. And it was way better than his dreams. Which only made it harder not to lose it right then and there.

He stood still and took a couple of deep breaths. He knew he wouldn't last long, but he didn't want to come before he actually moved!

'Damn Scully, you are so fucking tight,' he breathed.

She grinned at him and clenched her muscles. He broke.

Putting his arms around her, he stared pounding into her with seven year's worth of sexual frustration. It was hard, almost brutal and to Mulder's delight, Scully seemed to love it, if the moans and whimpers she was letting out, were anything to go by.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, Scully, so fucking good.' Mulder was definitely past the point of being able to think. He was losing it, but he didn't have the strength to slow down. He just wanted, no, needed to come. And he needed Scully to come with him.

Moving one hand between their bodies, he started touching her clit.

'Come on Scully,' he urged her on, 'Come on, come with me! I can't hold much longer, please, Scully, come on!'

He bit his lower lip, trying to slow down his orgasm, but it wasn't helping much. The hand on her clit speeded up.

Just when he was sure he was going to lose it completely, she let out a long moan and he felt her walls close around him. She was coming!

He sped up his thrusts, one... two... three and he was there. His hips stopped, his cock buried deep within her and with a loud 'Scully!' he came inside her.

Forehead against forehead, their breaths slowly returned to normal. Both were grinning at each other.

'That was...' Scully started.

'Fucking awesome.' Mulder finished grinning even wider.

He never heard anything cuter than the bark of Scully's laughter.

'Yeah, that.' She agreed. 'Now what?'

'Now, I suggest we get cleaned up and move this party to your place and continue there.'

'A repeat performance?'

He laughed and shook his head, 'Sort of, I was thinking about making slow, gentle passionate love to you in your bed. After that, yeah, a repeat performance sounds good to me.'

Scully started laughing. 'Sounds good to me too,' she said, laughter still in her voice.

They finished cleaning up, Mulder put his pants back on, took Scully's face in his hands and kissed her.

'I love you, you know?' he told her.

'I know,' she answered softly. 'I love you too.' Taking his hand in hers, Scully pulled him towards the door.

The both left the office happier than they've ever been.


End file.
